Part 3: by Majesty Dragon Avatar: Lost Hybrids
by Lucianna Gene
Summary: My best mate Tracy and I are making a fan fic with OCs that are Shadowbender and Lightbender. We swithch off between chapters. See Drachenfire for Part 5


Raiya stood with her arms crossed over her chest. Soka came over to her and looked at her sternly, then he turned to Katara and said:

"She's okay."

"How...? What...?" Katara stammered.

"Before you ask, I don't remember anything yet. I saw a light and a bolt of lightning, but then I came here. I can't tell you more." Raiya said, shaking ehr head firmly, her black highlight acught the sun and shimmered.

Ang stepped forward, "Really?"

"Really, really. Who are you?" Raiya asked.

"The Avatar," the Northern Water Tribe Cheif said, "He has come back to us through our brother and sister from the Southern Water Tribe."

"How'd he? Where is Roku?" Raiya hid her confussed feelings.

"He's gone, and Ang has come to take the place of Avatar. He is the reincarnation." Katara explained.

"I see," Raiya put her right fist into her left palm and bowed, Kaleo did a kind of bird-bow--if you could call it a bow.

"Please, no bowing, I don't want to feel like I'm a king," But Ang's face portrayed his lie.

Raiya stood up again and looked at the Water Tribe Cheif, "What happened with the Fire Nation?"

"They came after the Avatar, who in turn cae here to get Waterbending training. They came with a mutitude of ships, and attacked us. My daughter had taken him and his friends to the most spiritual place in the whole kingdom where Twee and La resided," he cleared hi throat and continued, "The Avatar was taken by Prince Zuko not long after he had gone into a trance to go into the Spirit World. One of our other students, Katara-a friend of the Avatar-almost defeated Zuko. They found Ang and Zuko above the residing place of Twee and La, and knocked him out while they freed Ang. Ang insisted they take Zuko back, and he helped defeat Zhao. The moon had been taken away, and my daughter..." another pause, "...gave her life to the Moon Spirit Twee, and became the moon herself. We overtook the Fire Nation, but at a price."

"I told him the whole story," Soka said seriously. "Everything but the obvious parts he knew already."

"So..." 'Twee was killed by Zhao, then reborn, I knew I felt something!'. Raiya smiled weakly. "I am sorry for your losses."

"As are we all." the Cheif looked worn out.

Raiya went to the balcony and looked out over the now calm water, where the Fire Nation ships were disappearing behind and beyond the horizon. Her eyes softened as she looked upon the setting sun. It was blood red and sinking ever lower by the second. A golden line ran the length of the horizon.

"What caused Zhao to kill Twee?" Raiya asked.

"He...I don't know." everyone said.

"But you're the Avatar!" Raiya wheeled on Ang. "You have to remember something!"

"Hey, I'm the Avatar, not the keeper of past life memoirs!" Ang retorted.

"But you-! I don't have time for this!" Raiya threw her hands up n exasperation. "I need to plan..."

"While you think and plan, I would like to ask you a small thing." the Water Cheif said.

"What would that be?" Raiya turned to face him.

"A demonstration of your power, if you will." hge shrugged.

Raiya sighed, turned back to face the water, raised a hand, and brought it down in a zig zag motion. A bolt of lightning crashed down into the ocean, between two Fire Navy ships.

"Is that all?" Soka asked.

"No...is there a broken sword or weapon where the handle is preserved?" Raiya asked.

Kaoru went to a table and brought outa middle section to a double sided weapon. He handed it to her and she nodded her thanks.

"I can make weaos out of lightning, but only if I have a handle to hold."

"But if you area Lightbender, then you can hold light, right?" Ang remarked.

Raiya scowled inwardly at this simple and unthoughtfl question, but she smiled openly and said: "Do not question those and what you do not understand, Avatar. A wolf without its head can still bite."

Raiya held the handle in her left hand and closed her eyes. Light particles began to shine in the ar, and outside the air seemed to hum and turn gold, whith small lines of black dancing across the sky. All the particles and light began t move and gather at the tip of the handle, then more and more came, until the light resembled a shape. When the air was calm and the sky outside blue once more, the weapin Raiya held was as tall as she was. It was a double sided glaive. She reached for Soka's hand.

"If I may?" she asked him, tilting her head at the weapon.

Soka gave his and willingly and everyone watched as Raiya carefully positioned the newly made weapon, and made a clean cut on his wrist. Soka's eyes widened but he did not cry out in pain.

"It feels as if it were still metal. How...?" he looked at his hand.

"I can form light into anything I want, if I want you to feel a certain something or a certain way when I lay my power on you, you will feel it. You felt metal because I wanted you to." Raiya twirled her weapon once before setting it back on the ground.

"Let me try that!" Kaoru snatched the glaive out of Raiya's hands with a scowl.

"I would not do that." Raiya said, warninly. Her face blank, she made no move to stop him.

A bolt of lightning came from both sides of the weapon. Kaoru saw this and opened his eyes wide. He formed a water sheild around his hand, but the lightning caught onto it and shocked his hand, though not enough to sever it or burn it.

"Depening on how mad I am when someone takes my weapon, they get a lightning shock or worse. I must give them the weapo willingly in order for them to use it. Because you took it without my consent, you were shocked." Raiya raised an eyebrow.

"But...you...! You can't be mad! You don't...!" Kaoru stammered.

"One can be many things all at once and still look like an idiot. I believe you know the style quite well." Raiya's eyes sarkled but her face remained as smooth and expressionless as glass.

The Water Tribe Cheife made no move to stop her from insulting his son's pride. Kaoru had to deal with this on his own, or else never truly be a man. Kaoru's face turned beet-red and his handsitched with the want to sweep this girl off her feet, crashing to the ground.

"Don't try it." Raiya said, releasing the power binding the weapon, her back to Kaoru. "I'd overpower you before you could take a half-breath."


End file.
